Piano, Mother, and Cake
by Kurobara Jio
Summary: Permainan piano Gokudera, kue buatan Yamamoto, dan kenangan akan sang ibu. b'day fic for Gokudera. fail at summary


Piano, Mother, and Cake

Rated : K+

Genre : Romance

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

To Mother © Yui

Piano, Mother, and Cake © Yakyuu80

Summary : Permainan piano Gokudera, kue buatan Yamamoto, dan kenangan akan sang ibu.

"Piano…"

Kau mendongakkan kepalamu. Menatap sepasang kristal hijau milik kekasihmu. Ia menyadari tatapan matamu dan balas menatapmu dengan tajam.

"Apa, yakyuu-baka?" tanyanya ketus.

Kau menggaruk tengkukmu yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Uhm… hanya penasaran dengan gumamanmu tadi," ucapmu dengan sennyum menghiasi wajahmu.

"Che! Memang apa urusannya denganmu?" Ia memalingkan wajahnya darimu.

Kau mendekati sosoknya. Tangan besarmu membelai lembut helaian peraknya. Kau tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa kekasihmu tidak menepis tanganmu dan menerima belaianmu.

"Maa~ Kalau Hayato tidak mau menceritakannya tidak apa-apa, kok." Kau tersenyum lembut padanya.

Pemuda Italia itu memalingkan wajahnya. Mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghasi pipinya.

Kau mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening sang badai. Membuat wajah pemuda bersurai perak itu semakin memerah. Kau tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresinya.

"Ceritakan padaku saat kau siap nanti. Oke?" katamu lembut.

"Berdoa yang banyak agar aku mau menceritakannya, yakyuu-baka!" Seringai jahil menghiasi wajah kekasihmu yang memerah.

Kau tertawa mendengar ucapan pemuda bermata hijau itu. "Tentu saja."

**-Piano, Mother, and Cake-**

Kau memandang kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarmu. Berkali-kali kau menghela napas panjang.

"Sebentar lagi, ya…" gumammu lirih.

Di kalender itu terdapat sebuah tanggal yang kau lingkari…

Sembilan September—ulang tahun kekasihmu, Gokudera Hayato.

Seminggu sebelum ulang tahun pemilik _Vongola Ring_. Kau bahkan menyiapkan hadiah apapun untuknya. Bagus—Bagus sekali, Yamamoto.

"Apa yang harus kuberikan? Dompet bergaya _gothic_ yang ia incar? Tapi waktu itu kulihat Hayato sudah memilikinya." Kau mengacak-acak rambut hitammu. Frustasi. "Apa yang harus kuberikan?"

Kau melempar tubuhmu ke tempat tidur. Memandang langit-langgit kamar. Berharap akan ada sebuah ide yang datang jika kau memandangi langit-langit kamar.

"Ulang tahun itu pasti ada kue tart yang menemani…" Kau segera bangkit dari posisimu semula dan terduduk di tempat tidurmu. "Ah! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan untuk memberikan _cake _padanya?"

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahmu. Ya, kau akan mempersembahkan sebuah kue ulang tahun untuknya.

Tapi tiba-tiba kau teringat akan sesuatu. Kau… tidak bisa membuat _cake_. Ya… itulah masalah terbesarmu. Meski kau bisa memasak berbagai macam masakan, kau sama sekali tidak bisa membuat kue tart. Kau merutuki dirimu sendiri.

Frustasi—lagi.

Kau melihat isi dompetmu. Tidak cukup. Uangmu tidak cukup untuk membeli sebuah _cake_. Itu artinya… kau harus membuat sendiri dengan uang yang ada.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu menuju lantai bawah tempat ayahmu berada. Ayahmu terlihat sibuk melayani para tamu.

"Oyaji!" panggilmu. Ayahmu menengokkan kepala ke arahmu. "Apa oyaji punya buku resep membuat kue tart?" tanyamu sambil menggaruk pipimu.

"Hmm… Coba kau cari dalam lemari buku di atas, Takeshi," kata ayahmu singkat sebelu kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya.

Kembali kau melangkahkan kakimu ke atas. Membongkar-bongkar lemari buku yang dimaksud ayahmu. Ketemu! Kau menemukannya. Sebuah buku resep yang isinya penuh dengan resep kue tart.

Tanganmu membolak-balikkan halaman dan matamu mencri-cari mana kue yang pas. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk membuat _blackforest_. Susah memang. Tapi kau punya perasaan kekasihmu akan menyukainya. Semoga—

**-Piano, Mother, and Cake-**

Tiga hari sudah kau ber_jibaku_ dengan adonan kue. Berkali-kali juga kau gagal membuatnya. Tapi, kali ini kue yang kau buat bisa dibilang cukup berhasil. Kau tersenyum bangga melihatnya. Tidak sempurna memang. Krim putih yang berantakan dan bolu yang sedikit gosong.

Kau segera meraih ponselmu untuk menghubungi kekasihmu. Kau menunggu panggilanmu dijawab oleh pemuda beriris hijau itu.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu…

"Halo. Ada apa, yakyuu-baka?"

Kau tersenyum simpul. "Hayato~ Mau makan kue tidak?" tanyamu langsung.

"Hah? Kue? Ada apa tiba-tiba kau menanyakannya?" Kau bisa menangkap nada kebingungan dalam suaranya.

"Uhm… Aku baru saja membuat kue dan aku ingin menanyakan pendapatmu. Ahaha!" Tawa renyah meluncur dari mulutmu.

"Kue buatanmu pasti sama beracunnya seperti milik aneki. Aku tidak mau!"

"Eh? Tapi aku sudah merasakannya sendiri dan aman. Buktinya aku masih sehat," katamu berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Hn. Baiklah. Datang saja kemari."

Kau tersenyum lebar. "iya, Hayato!" Dan sambungan telepon pun langsung terputus.

Kau segera memotong kue buatanmu dan memasukkannya dalam sebuah kotak kertas kecil. Dengan cepat kau melesat pergi—tentu saja setelah pamit paada ayahmu.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu lebar-lebar. Tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di apartemen kekasihmu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian kau tiba di depan apartemen pemuda bersurai perak itu. Kau membunyikan belnya. Menunggu hingga ia membukakan pintu untukmu. Kau tersenyum saat ia membukakan pintu untukmu.

"Hayato~" ucapmu sambil mengangkat kotak kue yang kau bawa.

Pemuda Italia itu hanya menjawab 'hn' singkat dan masuk kembali dalam apartemen. Kau mengikuti di belakangnya. Ia duduk di lantai, di depan sebuah meja kecil yang ada dalam ruang apartemennya.

"Mana kuenya?" tanyanya.

Kau pun mengambil posisi duduk tepat di hadapannya. Kau membuka kotak yang kau bawa. Sebuah potongan kue yang tidak terlalu banyak dan tidak juga terlalu sedikit yang berlapis krim putih berantakan.

"Berantakan," komentarnya singkat. Kau bisa melihat ia merasa sedikit curiga pada kue buatanmu.

Kau tertawa. Tawa khas yang biasa kau lontarkan. "Namanya juga baru belajar, Hayato."

"Sudahlah. Mana sendok atau garpu atau apalah untuk memakan kue mencurigakan ini?" tanyanya cepat.

"M-mencurigakan?" Lagi-lagi kau tertawa renyah. Tanganmu mengulurkan sebuah garpu kecil pada kekasihmu. "Ini."

Ia mengambil garpu itu darimu. Memotong kue itu sedikit dan hendak memasukkannya dalam mulutnya dengan ragu. Sang badai menelan ludah. Perlahan tapi pasti ia memasukkan kue itu dalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyahnya dengan sangat pelan.

"Bagaimana, Hayato?" tanyamu penasaran. Berdoa semoga kau tidak keracunan karena kue buatanmu.

Pemuda bersurai perak itu menelan kue yang ia makan. "Lumayan," jawabnya singkat.

Kau langsung tersenyum cerah. "Benarkah? Benarkah, Hayato?"

Sebal. Pemuda beriris perak itu segera memotong kue itu lagi dan menjejalkannya dalam mulutmu. "Rasakan sendiri, yakyuu-baka!"

"Hayato," panggilmu.

Pemuda berambut perak itu melihat ke arahmu saat namanya di panggil. Dengan cepat kau menciumnya tepat di bibir. Rasa manis kue menyebar dalam mulut kalian.

"Manis…" katamu setelah ciuman singkat itu berakhir.

"Baka! Kau—"

"Hm?" Kau tersenyum jahil padanya. "Apa, Hayato?"

"Gah! Sudahlah!" teriak kekasihmu frustasi.

Kau merengkuhnya dalam dekapanmu. "Maa, maa~"

**-Piano, Mother, and Cake-**

Sembilan September—waktunya telah tiba. Ulang tahun kekasihmu, Gokudera Hayato. Kau sudah membeli sebuah hadiah untuknya tentunya. Kau yakin pemuda italia itu akan menyukai hadiahmu.

Ponselmu berbunyi. Satu pesan masuk. Kau membuka pesan itu.

**From : My Hayato**

**Subject : Yakyuu-baka!**

** Setelah kau selesai latihan temui aku di ruang musik. Terlambat 5 menit saja tidak akan kutunggu lagi! **

Kau tersenyum saat membacanya. "Tidak sabar menunggu hingga latihan selesai," gumammu pelan.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu dengan terburu-buru. Seragam klub _baseball_ Nami-Chuu masih melekat di tubuhmu. Keringat mengalir di pelipismu. Kau benar-benar tak menyangka kalau latihan hari ini akan lebih lama dari biasanya.

Kau membuka pintu ruang music dengan ragu. Ada! Ternyata ia masih di sana menunggumu. Kau segera menghampirinya. Membungkukkan tubuhmu sedikit dan berkata, "Maafkan aku karena terlambat, Hayato!"

Ia berdecak kesal. "Che—sekali lagi kau melakukannya, tidak akan kutunggu lagi," katanya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. "Sekarang, duduk!" Ia meerintahkanmu untuk duduk di kursi yang sama dengannya, di depan piano.

Jari-jari lentiknya mulai menekan tuts piano. Nada-nada merdu mengalun dengan indah. Kau menutup matamu, menikmati musik yang kekasihmu mainkan.

_**Date anata itta janai**_

_**Namidagoe utsumuita mama**_

_**Uso mo tsukenakunattara**_

_**Ikite yukenakunaruyo to**_

_**Aisarete itai to omou ara**_

_**Donna itami date**_

_**Waratte miseta ah ah **_

_**Kanashimi tte**_

_**Atashi hitori dake nara**_

_**Kotaerareru no ni**_

_**Yasashisa tte**_

_**Zankoku yo ne?**_

_**Kokoro made **_

_**Midareru mono**_

_**Zutto isshoni ittai kedo**_

_**Kirai na toko ga fueru hibi**_

_**Nitamono doushi nanda yo ne? **_

_**Wakaru you na ki mo shitteru**_

_**Aishiaeru hito ga dekita no**_

_**Sonna hi ga kureba**_

_**Kawareru kana ah ah**_

_**Shi'awa sette**_

_**Mahout mitai ni**_

_**Kagaya itekurenai kedo**_

_**Nikushimi tte**_

_**Sasai na surechigai deshou?**_

_**Nakanaide**_

_**Taka ga unmei nante**_

_**Kaete yukerun date**_

_**Utshi wo tobidashite yoru ni naita**_

_**Dare mo inai kouen no benchi de**_

_**Mukae ni kitekureru no wo matteita**_

_**Kanashimi tte**_

_**Soba ni areba fu to**_

_**Umaete shimau mono**_

_**Nee**_

_**Shiawase yo**_

_**Tabun**_

_**Atashi**_

_**Anata ga**_

_**Itan dakara**_

Satu lagu telah selesai. Kau bertepuk tangan atas permainan piano yang dimainkan kekasihmu. Menurutmu, permainan pianonya sangatlah indah.

"Hebat, Hayato. O iya, lagu tadi apa judulnya?" tanyamu.

"_To Mother_…" jawabnya singkat.

Kau mengacak-acak helaian perak milik kekasihmu. "Kurasa mulai sekarang aku akan meyukai lagu itu. Apalagi kalau kau yang memainkannya."

"Tahu apa kau soal musik, yakyuu-baka?" Senyum meremehkan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Entahlah." Kau menganggkat bahumu. "Ngomong-ngomong ada apa sampai Hayato mau bermain piano?" tanyamu dengan wajah polos.

Pemuda Italia itu memasang wajah datar. "Ibuku lah yang mengajariku bermain piano…"

Kau mendengarkannya bercerita. Kedua mata coklatmu memandangnya dengan penasaran. Menunngu hingga ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dulu… aku tidak ingin memainkan piano karena takut teringat akan ibuku…"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau seharusnya menjaga kenangan akan ibumu agar tetap ada dalam ingatanmu?" Kau memotong ucapannya. "Setidaknya Hayato masih ingat bagaimana wajah ibumu, 'kan?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Ibuku… adalah wanita yang cantik. Ia mirip denganku." Senyum tersungging di wajahnya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Takeshi?" Ia menatapmu tajam.

Kau menggaruk tengkukmu. "Yah… Sebenarnya aku tidak ingat seperti apa wajah ibuku." Kau tertawa. Ada nada kesedihan dalam tawamu.

Kau terkejut. Kekasihmu mendekap erat tubuhmu. Kau pun balas memeluknya. Tanganmu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Maa~ ada apa, Hayato?" tanyamu.

"Menangislah. Kalau kau sedih menangis saja. Jangan menutupi kesedihanmu dengan tawa dan senyuman, baka…" ucapnya lirih.

Menangis. Ia menangis. Dia menangis untukmu. Seorang Gokudera Hayato menangis untukmu, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Maa~ Kenapa malah kau yang menangis, Hayato?"

"Karena kau tidak menangis, baka!" ucapnya sambil tetap menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukanmu.

"Begitu, ya… Ah! Aku hampir lupa!" Kau merogoh dalam tasmu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dengan pita merah menghiasinya. "_Buon Compleanno_, Hayato," ucapmu sambil menyerahkan kotak itu pada pemuda beriris hijau itu.

Ia membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah kue di dalamnya. Kue itu…cantik. Dengan krim dan buah cherry menghiasinya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Tentu saja." Kau tersenyum bangga. "Dan ini hadiah yang sebenarnya." Kau menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kecil padanya.

Ia membukanya lagi dan kali ini isi bungkusan itu adalah sebuah gelang metal bergaya _gothic_ dengan ukiran rumit. Ia tersenyum. "_Grazie_, Takeshi."

"Apapun untukmu, Hayato…"

Kau mencium bibir sang badai dengan lembut, seakan-akan ia terbuat dari kaca yang akan hancur jika tidak disentuh dengan lembut. Ia membalas ciumanmu, menikmatinya. Selang beberapa menit kau mengakhiri ciuman itu. Kau memandang wajah kekasihmu yang memerah.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah pemuda berhelai perak itu berubah. "Takeshi…"

"Hm?" Kau memandangnya bingung dengan wajah polosmu.

"Sembunyikan aku di rumahmu…" ucap Gokudera pelan.

-E-N-D-?-

Fanfic keduaku… berakhir gantung lagi! Yaiy! *ditabok* Yah, sebenarnya saya pun mengharapkan ending yang bagus. Tapi… ya gitu, deh. Mentok sama ide dan waktu. Sebagian adegan di sini saya ambil dari RP-an di grup RP KHR di twitter. Jadi, kalau ada yang merasa familiar dengan beberapa adegan…

Ah, alasan kenapa Gokkun minta supaya Yama nyembunyiin dia itu karena… Gokkun takut sama _poison cooking _yang PASTI bakal di kirim Bianchi.

Jaa, mind to read and review minna?

**Buon Compleanno, il mio amanto Hayato **

P.S. ada yang mau sekuelnya mungkin? ' 'a


End file.
